The objectives of this study are as follows: 1) To determine the efficacy of adenosine triphosphate (ATP) administered intravenously to patients with stage IIIB-IV non-small cell lung cancer who have received no prior chemotherapy. 2) To determine the qualitative and quantitative toxicity and reversibility of toxicity of ATP.